Damn That Cat Girl!
by Akumu1
Summary: The R is pushing it.It's rated that for strong lanuge and *maybe* later chappies.^_^ Just read it..x.x R
1. Damn That Cat Girl!

Damn That Cat Girl! The title says it all.o_o; I havn't tried an IY fic for awhile.But This fic is in humor.It's Rated R for language Yes.o.O; Oh well.  
  
Inu Summer:^_^ Halo!I hope you like my fic._ Inu-Yasha:...o_O;; ehhh.. Inu-Summer;OH!Disclaimer:Akumu does not own Inu-Yasha.^_^ But she does own,Natsuko.^_^ Akumu;-cough-On with the fic.._  
  
Damn That Dog!  
  
Kagome and the gang were walking down a dirt path in Fedal Japan.Kagome sighed then looked to Sango.Sango was prying Miroku off her arm."Get off pervert."Miroku stuck out his bottle lip trying to give Sango his best puppy dog eyes.Kago rolled her eyes then looked to Inu-Yasha who was pretty far ahead of the rest of them.Kagome shruged then looked up into the trees still walking.She blinked when she saw some branches move and shake.Inu- Yasha stopped dead in his tracks when Natsuko jumped infront of him and hugged him.  
  
"Inu-sama!"Natsuko cried still hugging him.  
  
Inu-Yasha sweatdroped then akwarldy hugged her back."..Eh..Natsuko,could you let go?"  
  
Kagome stuck out her bottom lip."B-b-but..Inu-Yasha never let me hug him like that. T_T"  
  
Inu-Yasha sweatdroped again then picked up the hyperactive 14 year old hugging him and set her on his shoulders."..Now..Be quite."He started walking again.  
  
Natsuko nodded then blinked and rubbed his ears."Ooohh.Soft.^__^"Inu-Yasha stopped and blushed lightly."Natsukoo--Stop it."He hissed through clenched teeth.Natsuko blinked then stopped."..S-sorry."Kagome stuck her tounge out at Natsuko."Ha..=P"Inu-Yasha sighed then reached back and grabbed her hands then held them and contuined walking.Kagome frowned."Gaaahh..T_T"  
  
Sango poked Kagome."What's wrong?"Kagome pointed to Natsuko."That's what's wrong._ She's taking away -MY- Inu-Yasha."Sango blinked."Oh.."Miroku had clung himself to Sango's arm again.Sango growled."OFF."  
  
Natsuko rested her chin on Inu-Yasha's head.He grinned softly then blinked."Natsuko?You awake?"She nodded then yawned."Not really.."Inu-Yasha shruged."Ok.We're almost to the hut.."Kagome twiched."Revenge!"Everyone stopped and looked at Kagome who was twiching.She sweatdroped."Don't look at me like that."Everyone shruged then walked into the hut.  
  
Inu-Yasha laid Natsuko down on a cot on the floor blinking.Natsuko yawned and rolled onto her side.Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and waited till everyone else was out of the hut."Revenge.I will get my revenge on her."Sango rolled her eyes."Alright."  
  
Kagome pulled out random things out of her bag.She stopped when she pulled out some meds."Yes."She opened Natusko's mouth and poped 4 pills into her mouth then closed Natsuko's mouth.Natsuko snorted then swallowed and rolled onto her back.Kagome smirked then backed up and dragged Sango out of the hut with her.  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
Natsuko set up screaming."KYYA!!;__________;!"Inu-Yasha avd everyone ran in."Gah whats wrong?!"They all yelled but Kagome and Sango.Natusko pouted."..I'm..Human..;__;" 


	2. Revenge is NOT Sweet,It can get you kill...

I'd Do Anything.  
  
Inu-Summer;If you can't tell so far the main pairing is Natsuko and Inu- chan.o_o;With maybe a Wee bit of InuxKagome..._; i do not own IY or The song I'd Do Anything that is by Simple Plan.^.^  
  
Inu-Yasha;I hate you.e_e  
  
Natsuko;Oooonnn wiitthh the sttoorryyyy..o_o  
  
Inu-Summer;..o.O; Stop that.Oh and PLEASE R&R  
  
I'd Do anything.  
  
Kagome snickered at the younger girl's whining about being human.Inu-Yasha frowned then knelt down beside her and gently lifted her chin up looking her in the eye."Woah woah,Natsuko-chan.Calm Down."Natsuko frowned then her hands went up to here head where her neko ears had been."B-b-but how did this happen?"She stuttered out frowning."I want to be my old-self again."Inu-Yasha frowned then ran his fingers through her hair."Shh..We'll find out."Kagome growled then walked into the hut."Oh,Inu-Yasha!Don't you think we should be looking for the Jewel shards?"Inu-Yasha nodded then sighed."Yeah."Natsuko looked up at him."......"Inu-Yasha waved then walked out with Kagome and the rest of the gang.  
  
Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting  
  
Natsuko hugged her knees then looked up as Shippo bounded in."Dog-Boy wanted me to stay here with you."Natsuko smiled slightly."Shippo if you want to go,don't stay."Shippo shook his head then jumped onto the cot beside Natsuko."I'll stay."Natsuko smiled then hugged the young Kitsune."Aw,thank you Shippo-chan."She grinned then let go of him.  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
'Cuz so many thing were left unsaid  
  
But now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight  
  
Inu-Yasha growled,his patience was running low.Kagome had been clinging to him every since he left Natsuko back at the hut.Inu-Yasha stopped then looked down at Kagome."Ka-Go-Me.."He said through gritted teeth."Let.Go.Now."Kagome frowned then looked up at him and looked him in the eyes."But Inu-Yasha."She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips lightly.His eyes widen and he growled lowly.Suddenly somthing in him snapped and he kissed her roughy then pushed her into a tree pinning her arms above her head."You asked for it."  
  
This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand  
  
Natusko sighed then got off the bunk."They've been gone for atleast an hour.Let's go find them Shippo."Shippo blinked then jumped up and onto Natsuko's shoulders and nodded."Alright."Natsuko nodded then headed out of the hut frowning./Inu-Yasha..What's taking you..?/As the walked down the dirt path Natsuko shook her head."..They're--"She got cut off by Shippo waving his hand."Shh..I heard somthing."He pointed to where a few trees and bushes had intwind making it almost imbisable to see past them.Natsuko blinked then walked over.Her eyes widen.  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped kissing Kagome as his ears twiched.He heard a small gasp and knew exactlly who it was.He grimaced then turned."Natsuko?"Kagome looked past Inu-Yasha.She smirked and stuck her tounge out at Natsuko.Natsuko frowned."Oh.I see."She turned with Shippo still on her shoulder and ran down the path back to the hut."H-How could he?!"She choked out between sobs.Her shoulders started shaking voilently.When she reached the hut she through herself down on the cot crying.She heard footsteeps right out-side the hut.  
  
Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
  
And leave this place  
  
To never come back  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped.He didn't mean to hurt Natsuko.He frowned./Damnit!You bastard!/He thought to himself./You say you love Natsuko then you go and almost fuck Kagome!BASTARD BASTARD!/He frowned then stared at the ground.His ears twiched as he listened to Natsuko sob into her pillow./How dare you hurt her like that./He made a fist claws digging into his palms.He looked at his palms and saw four small holes from where he had dug his nails in.He wacthed the crimson liqued run down his hand and splash into the ground.Shippo still being on Natsuko's shoulder tried to comfort her by patting her on her toher shoulder and hugging her.  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
Natusko set up and rubbed her bloodshot eyes.Tears were still forming in her eyes.She knew INu-Yasha was outside,she wasn't that mad at him..Just hurt.Iun-Yasha gulped then walked in."Natsuko..?"Natsuko looked up at him."Hn?"He walked over and picked Shippo up then told him to leave and looked at her."I'm Sorry Natsuko.."He whispered into her ear as he leaned closer.He kissed her neck which made Natsuko giggle lightly.Inu-Yasha grinned.Natsuko looked back at him again."I'm still alittle mad at you."He frowns his ears going flat."Oh.."She leaned over to him and hugged him."Just..Don't do anything like that again."He nodded then got up."Hey..Your ears.."Natsuko blinked then felt where her ears were once again."WOOHOO!"She jumped up and grinned."Now.I know who made me human.I'm going to kill that bitch."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Inu-Summer;Booya!O_O; this is the longest chapter I have EVER wrote.^_^ -grins-please R  
  
Inu-Yasha;..o___o; -disturbed-  
  
Natsuko;YAY!I'm gonna kill Kagome.^_^ 


	3. Die Bitch Die D

Twisted Love  
  
Inu-Summer;Third Chapter!^_^; I'll need more reviews before i write anymore.._;; Yup.  
  
Inu-Yasha;....O______________o;;  
  
Natsuko;..=^_^= KILL KAGOME!  
  
Inu-Summer;Kya!o.O  
  
Disclaimer;I do not own Inu-Yasha So Booya xP ~~~~~ Kagome growled to herself leaning on the tree.She sighed then looked around."I almost had him."Natsuko grinned then walked outside off the hut."I'm going to kill her."  
Kagome:...He'll never be mine...;___;  
  
Sango;-pokes Kagome-What's wrong Kagome-chan?  
  
Kagome;..;.; Inu-Yasha will never be mine..  
  
Sango;..Wait!I have an idea..^___^  
  
Kagome;Really?!Yes!o.o  
  
Sango;..Yes..-everyone appears on a stage--points to big sign that says 'Inu-Yasha decides!'-^__^  
  
Kagome;..-.-; How's this going to help me?  
  
Sango;You'll See..x)  
  
Inu-Yasha;What the hell?..O.o  
  
Natsuko;..e__@ -sees Kagome-DIE BITCH DIE!  
  
Kagome;..O__O -runs-  
  
Natsuko;-chases-__  
  
Inu-Yasha;...o.O;; Sango..what's going on?  
  
Sango;...o.o; I don't know.  
  
Kagome;HEELLPP MEE INU-YASHAAA!  
  
Inu-Yasha;..Never.e_e  
  
Natsuko;-tackles Kagome-Die..:}  
  
Kagome;-dramatic scream-:O -fake faint-  
  
Natsuko;-pulls out dagger-___ -stabs Kagome reapdly-Die die die die die :D  
  
Inu-Yasha;..o_o -pulls Natsuko Off-..oo; Calm down.  
  
Natsuko;Bitch must die..o_o  
  
Sango;Looks like Inu-Yasha chose Natsuko..Till next time!O_O-runs-  
  
Kagome;SANGO!YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO HELP ME!-chases after her-  
  
Inu-Yasha;-blinks-..oO;;  
  
Natsuko;..^_^ Fun.  
  
Sango;-runs back with sign saying 'END'-O_o; -runs off-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Summer;Short chapter i know.But if you can't see the partern I'm going from Humor to Romance then back to humor.That's how the patern is.^_^ Please R&R if you want the forth chappie :D  
  
Inu-Yasha;..e__e Save me.  
  
Inu-Summer;No Dog-Boy your cursed to stay with me till this fic is OVER D 


End file.
